


[Podfic] less-than

by riversfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 10, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversfire/pseuds/riversfire
Summary: He doesn't want romance. He doesn't want sex, candlelight, wedding bells, none of that. He just wants Dean to know. Know and live in it.He pictures Goliath stepping on his chest, squeezing down his heart to the point of rupture.





	[Podfic] less-than

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [less-than](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939544) by [Askance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/pseuds/Askance). 



**Title:** less-than  
**Author:** Askance  
**Reader:** ([lunellumcas](http://lunellumcas.tumblr.com/) AKA riversfire)  
**Length:** 8:29

**File (Mediafire):** [less-than](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d9pg2juhv8zoxs5/less-than.mp3)


End file.
